The Guardians
by LanFeng
Summary: Heartless mengancam kehidupan manusia. Bagaimana aksi para Guardian dalam menjaga dunia?  Rated T untuk amannya. Maybe OOC. Chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardians**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers** **© Hidekaz Himaruya**

Manusia memiliki sifat negatif di dalam dirinya.

Sifat-sifat dan semua aura negatif itu terlepas dari diri manusia dan tak hilang begitu saja.

Semua energi negatif itu akan di serap oleh alam..

Dan energi itu akan berubah menjadi sosok berbahaya…

…yang disebut dengan 'Heartless'

…

Sore hari itu tampak tenang. Matahari tenggelam perlahan, burung-burung di udara tampak berpulang ke sarang.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!"

Eh Sepertinya sore itu bukanlah benar-benar sore yang tenang. Setidaknya itu bagi seorang pria Jerman.

"Benarkah 'itu' akan muncul di sini? Kapan? Berapa lama lagi?" Seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan kriwil di telinga kirinya tampak bersemangat. Matanya bersinar-sinar. Tangannya sibuk mengangkat kamera dan memotret ke sana-sini sementara dengan berisiknya ia terus bertanya pada rekannya yang berambut pirang, orang Jerman itu. Ya, si rambut cokelat tampak sangat sibuk, tak peduli dengan tujuan sebenarnya mereka ada di sana.

Ludwig, sang pria Jerman, berusaha sabar. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi kelakuan Feliciano, rekannya itu. Tapi…

"Berisiiiikkk! Tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" serunya kemudian. Akhirnya kesabarannya habis juga.

Feliciano pun terdiam. "I…iya," sahutnya. "Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Kali ini wujudnya seperti apa ya? Kuat atau tidak ya? Ah, tapi sekuat apapun itu, kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya! Ya, kita berdua, sedangkan dia kan datang sendirian. Pasti bisa kita kalahkan dengan cepat."

Mendengar itu, aura suram muncul di kepala Ludwig.

"Kau tahu.." katanya dalam hati. "…setiap ada kamu, aku justru mengalami hal buruk."

"Ah, tapi lama sekali dia muncul! Padahal pemberitahuan dari pusat sudah lama sejak tadi. Aku benar-benar tak sabar jadinya, kenapa ia tak cepat datang saja sehingga kita bisa membereskannya." Feliciano mulai mengoceh lagi.

Ludwig hanya bisa mengurut dada mendengarnya. "Semoga tugas ini cepat berakhir," pikirnya.

Dan mendadak… hawa jahat itu mucul.

"Tiarap!" seru Ludwig pada Feliciano.

Feliciano tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sesuatu hendak menyambar dirinya. Namun refleks ia segera menunduk. "Huuuaaaaaaaa!" serunya kencang.

"Akhirnya muncul juga." Ludwig tersenyum puas. Dikeluarkannya sebuah pistol dari sakunya.

Sosok misterius itu kini semakin jelas. Tampak seperti seekor burung besar seukuran manusia dengan sayap lebar. Sosok itu berwarna hitam gelap dan bermata putih bersinar.

"I…i….itu Heartless nya…vee.." Feliciano menatap sosok itu dengan gemetar. "Hiiii…kenapa sebesar itu…"

"Akan kuakhiri secepatnya." Ludwig bersiap menembak. Dalam hatinya ia merasa heran juga. Heartless kali ini memang sedikit lebih besar dari yang biasa dilihatnya.

"Ck…energi negatif manusia semakin bertumpuk rupanya," katanya dalam hati. "Sekarang ini yang harus kulakukan." Ludwig membidik sang Heartless.

Namun…

"Toloooongggg!" Feliciano berteriak. Mendadak sang Heartless meluncur ke arahnya! Feliciano pun berlari ketakutan. "Toloooonngggg! Tolong aku! Toloooonggg!" Sang Heartless mengejarnya dengan cepat

"Aaku aku akan melakukan apa sajaaaaa! Jangan kejar akuuuuu! Aaaaaa tolooongggg!" seru Feliciano ketakutan, membuat Ludwig terbengong-bengong.

"Da…dasar Italia bodoh!" kata Ludwig geram. "Kalau dia berlari seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa menembak Heartless itu?"

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Feliciano semakin ketakutan. Heartless itu semakin mendekat.

"Ck…Kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan orang seperti ini?" gerutu Ludwig. Ia ikut berlari mengejar Heartles dan Feliciano sambil bersiap menembak. "Oi, berhenti!" serunya.

Feliciano tak mendengarnya. Ia terus berlari kencang. Sang Heartless pun tampaknya tak mau berbalik. Ia tetap mengejar Italia malang itu.

"Hentikan, jangan mengejarkuuuu! Aku menyerah! Aku menyeraaahhh, vee~!" seru Feliciano.

Tapi Heartless tak memiliki hati ataupun perasaan. Mereka tak tahu apa arti kata menyerah. Sosok itu pun terus mengejar.

"Kubilang berhenti!" seru Ludwig kesal. Sejak tadi ia ingin menembak sang Heartless. Tapi dengan berlari begini?

Ludwig mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menembak secara beruntun ke arah makhluk itu.

Terdengarlah suara tembakan berkali-kali.

Mendengar itu Feliciano berlari sambil melompat-lompat. "AAAAAA…Tidaaaaakkkk! Toloooonnnggg!" serunya. Ia takut peluru Ludwig nyasar mengenainya.

"Huh, matilah kau!" seru Ludwig. Ia mengganti pelurunya dengan….misil ?

Dooorrr! Ludwig menembak.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara ledakan dahsyat di sekitar sang Heartless. Melihat itu, Feliciano langsung berbalik dan berlarian ke arah Ludwig.

"Aaaaa…Ludwiggg!' serunya lega dengan berlinangan air mata. Feliciano langsung memeluk Ludwig erat-erat.

"Hei hei!" Pria Jerman itu kesal dan meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri.

"Hueeeee…terima kasih~ aku tertolonggg~" kata Feliciano padanya.

"Iya terserah! Tapi lepaskan aku, bodoh!" seru Ludwig.

"Hueeeee…" Feliciano seolah tak mendengar dan terus menangis di pundak Ludwig.

Pria Jerman itu semakin kesal. Minggir kau!" serunya sambil mengesampingkan tubuh Feliciano.

Dan mendadak ia terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Heartless tadi belum mati. Dan kini meluncur ke arah mereka berdua dengan cepat.

Craaakkkk…

…

"Mereka TER-LAM-BAT!" Seorang pria Inggris mendadak memukul meja dengan kesal. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan penuh amarah. "Padahal katanya ini pertemuan penting antara semua anggota Guardians. Tapi kenapa…. Kenapa jam segini… BELUM ADA YANG DATANG?" serunya kesal sambil menatap ketujuh kursi kosong di sekitar meja berbentuk bundar itu. "Kemana si Perancis, Amerika, Italia, Jerman, Cina , Jepang dan Rusia itu?"

Orang itu adalah Arthur Kirkland, seorang pria berkebangsaan Inggris yang merupakan salah satu dari The Guardians.

The Guardians?

Hm… tadi kita membicarakan tentang kemunculan Heartles bukan? Heartless itu adalah makhluk berbahaya. Mereka muncul dan hanya bergerak untuk menghancurkan. Mereka berbahaya dan bersifat merusak.

Untuk itulah The Guardians dibentuk.

Mereka adalah sekumpulan orang dari berbagai negara dengan berbagai kemampuan untuk melenyapkan Heartless dan menjaga perdamaian di bumi.

Hari ini sebenarnya mereka ada pertemuan penting. Pertemuan ini diadakan di sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara. Tapi…benar… hanya wakil dari Inggris yang baru datang, Arthur Kirkland. Kemana yang lainnya?

Ng…entah… Mari kita lihat!

…

Ludwig tak sempat bereaksi. Heartless telah meluncur ke arah mereka.

Mendadak…

Craaakkk…

Sebilah pedang membelah Heartless itu jadi dua. Dan kemudian sang Heartless lenyap seketika.

Seorang pria Asia tampak di belakang sosok monster tadi, sedang menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Ki…Kiku?" Ludwig masih terbengong, menatap pemuda itu tanpa bergerak.

"Kiku? Hueeeee…Kikuuu!" Feliciano tampak gembira. Air mata haru kembali berlinangan di wajahnya.

"Anda berdua baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda bernama Kiku itu.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih," sahut Ludwig sambil mendorong Feliciano agar menjauh darinya. "Aku sedikit lengah tadi."

"Vee~ Tadi Heartless itu menyeramkan! Ia mengejarku kemanapun aku berlari! Aku takut, Vee~!" kata Feliciano.

Ludwig malah menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan 'Ini semua gara-gara kamu'

"Ng…karena sudah beres, bagaimana kalau kita segera ke pertemuan sekarang? Kita pasti sudah ditunggu di sana." Kiku mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum terjadi perang (?) antara kedua orang itu.

"Oh pertemuan?" Ludwig kaget dan melihat jam tangannya. "Kau benar, kita sudah terlambat! Heartless itu muncul lebih lambat dari yang diperhitungkan" katanya.

"Eeh…sudah jam segini? Feliciano ikut kaget melihat jam tangannya. "Memang pertemuan itu jam berapa ya?" sambungnya kemudian yang membuat kedua temannya sweatdrop.

Akhirnya perlahan mereka berbalik, hendak berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan.

Akan tetapi…

"Sepertinya kita masih belum boleh bersantai," kata Ludwig. Ia berbalik lagi, diikuti oleh Kiku.

Feliciano menatap mereka dengan panik dan gelisah. "Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari kami, Feliciano-san," kata Kiku padanya. Ia bersiap menarik katananya.

Ludig juga telah menggenggam pistolnya.

Hawa jahat mulai terasa di sekitar mereka bertiga. Semakin kuat dan semakin nyata.

"A…aaaaah…" Feliciano gemetar.

Tiba-tiba kabut hitam mengelilingi mereka. Semakin lama semakin tebal. Kabut itu perlahan berkumpul di beberapa titik, dan memunculkan beberapa Heartless dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ludwig tersenyum dengan penuh kewaspadaan. "Mereka datang," katanya kemudian.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guardians**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers** **© Hidekaz Himaruya**

"Terimakasih, kak~" Seorang gadis kecil tersenyum pada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang. Gadis kecil itu bangkit berdiri dan melompat-lompat. "Waah, benar-benar sudah tidak sakit lagi!" serunya riang.

Laki-laki di sebelahnya itu tersenyum. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah aru," katanya.

"Iya kak! Aku akan hati-hati supaya tidak jatuh lagi," sahut sang gadis kecil. "Tapi kakak hebat, bisa menyembuhkan luka dalam sekejap."

Laki-laki itu memberi isyarat diam sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Ini rahasia aru," bisiknya.

Sang gadis kecil langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun," sahutnya.

Sang laki-laki pun berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi sekarang aru," katanya.

Sang gadis mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa lagi!" serunya.

Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya juga dan bergegas pergi. "Aku sudah terlambat datang ke pertemuan," pikirnya.

Laki-laki berpakaian Cina itu adalah Wang Yao. Ia juga merupakan anggota The Guardians. Sebenarnya ia sudah siap pergi sejak tadi. Tapi di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang menangis. Anak itu jatuh dan kakinya luka. Yao tidak ingin meninggalkan anak itu begitu saja. Akhirnya ia menyembuhkan anak itu dengan kekuatannya.

Kekuatan? Yao memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalirkan energi pemulihan. Cukup dengan menyentuh saja, maka anak itu sembuh perlahan.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar terlambat aru," pikir Yao setelah melihat sebuah jam besar di toko yang dilewatinya. "Aku harus cepat-cepat." Yao pun berlari menuju gedung pertemuan yang sudah tampak di depannya.

…

"Permisi…" Seorang wanita masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan.

Arthur menoleh dan kecewa. Bukan orang ini yang ia harapkan untuk segera datang.

"Mereka belum datang ya?" tanya wanita berambut panjang itu.

Wanita ini bernama Nesia. Dia adalah wakil dari Indonesia yang bertugas untuk memberi support pada The Guardians. Kali ini ia meminjamkan tempat di negaranya untuk pertemuan mereka. Ya, saat ini mereka semua berada di Indonesia, tepatnya di wilayah ibukota.

Anggota The Guardians tidak menginap di satu tempat, tapi menginap di tempat pilihannya masing-masing. Identitas mereka juga ditutupi, sehingga tidak banyak orang mengetahui tentang mereka. Untuk itu juga, tak ada penjaga atau pelayanan spesial bagi mereka agar identitas mereka tak tersebar. Dalam membasmi Heartless mereka juga selalu bertindak cepat sehingga tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka. Karena itulah….

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Orang-orang itu belum datang juga!" kata Arthur. "Entah kemana mereka pergi! Hhh…"

"Barusan saya sudah menghubungi hotel-hotel tempat mereka menginap. Katanya mereka sudah pergi sejak tadi," kata Nesia.

"Grrr…kalau begitu kemana mereka? Benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa mereka tidak ingat kalau hari ini ada pertemuan?" kata Arthur dengan kesal.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Tadi pagi aku telah menelepon semua guardian satu-persatu," kata Nesia.

Arthur menghela nafas. Ya, ia ingat telepon dari Nesia tadi pagi. Mereka tak mungkin lupa. Dan katanya mereka telah meninggalkan hotel? Jadi kemana mereka sekarang?

"Taaaa-daaa!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan riang. "Maaf teman-teman, aku terlambat!" Seorang pria berkacamata memasuki ruangan dengan gembira. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia terbengong-bengong. "Eh? Belum ada yang datang?" tanyanya.

"Grrr…Kemana saja kau? Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Aku sudah menunggu di sini selama satu jam!" seru Arthur kesal.

"Hahaha… seperti biasa, hero selalu datang paling akhir kan?" tawa pemuda berkacamata itu. Hero? Pemuda Amerika itu memang selalu menganggap dirinya adalah pahlawan besar. Ng… namanya Alfred, anggota The Guardians juga.

"Ck…sayangnya kau salah. Kau justru menjadi orang nomor dua paling awal yang datang," kata Arthur.

"Benar juga. Kemana yang lain?" tanya Alfred. Ia segera meraih kursi dan duduk di sebelah Arthur.

"Mana kutahu! Nesia sudah menghubungi mereka. Mungkin terkena macet di jalan," jawab Arthur.

"Ooh." Alfred mengangguk-angguk.

"Ng…kalau begitu aku permisi keluar. Aku akan mencari tahu keberadaan mereka." Nesia pun pamit.

"Oke oke," sahut Arthur. "Mereka harus segera ditemukan dan pertemuan ini harus diselesaikan."

Nesia pun membuka pintu. Tepat setelah itu, seorang pria dengan bunga mawar merah di tangannya masuk ke dalam. "Sudah lama menungguku?" tanyanya santai.

"Oh, Pak Francis…Selamat datang," kata Nesia.

"Panggil aku Francis saja, Nona!" kata Francis dengan senyum lebar.

"Hei, kau terlambat, bodoh! Kemana saja kau dari tadi?" seru Arthur.

"Aku…ah.." Francis membayangkan apa yang tadi dilakukannya. Ia bertemu dengan beberapa mahasiswi berpenampilan eksotik di jalan. Francis tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyapa dan mengobrol dengan mereka. "…Bukan apa-apa," kata Francis kemudian sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang pastinya jauh-jauh dari sang pria Inggris. "Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang indah."

Belum sempat Arthur berteriak kesal, Yao datang memasuki ruangan dengan terburu-buru. "Maaf aku terlambat aru," katanya.

"Oh silakan duduk, Yao!" Alfred menyambut dengan senyuman.

"Ada hal yang harus kubereskan di jalan aru," kata Yao sambil menarik salah satu kursi. "Pertemuannya sudah dimulai sejak tadi aru?"

"Belum, kita belum mulai," kata Alfred. "Hari ini kita semua datang terlambat. Ya…hero biasa datang di saat-saat terakhir kan?"

"Ah, semuanya sudah datang da?" Seorang pria dengan syal melingkar di lehernya memasuki ruangan. Hm..padahal udara di kota Jakarta cukup panas. Tapi syal itu tetap tak lepas darinya. Dia Ivan Braginsky, wakil dari Rusia. Sedangkan pria dengan bunga mawar tadi, Francis…bisa kita lihat dari namanya. Ia wakil dari Perancis.

"Belum, belum semuanya," kata Alfred. "Duduklah."

"Ya." Ivan segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yao.

"Kenapa kau terlambat aru?" tanya Yao padanya.

Ivan hanya tersenyum dengan misterius. "Rahasia da," katanya.

"Baiklah. Berarti tinggal si Jerman, Italia dan orang Jepang itu yang belum datang," kata Arthur kemudian.

"Hm… Ludwig dan Feliciano mendapat tugas membereskan heartless dulu sebelum ke sini," kata Alfred. "Tapi harusnya mereka sudah selesai dari tadi. Hanya satu Heartless, masa selama ini?"

"Lalu kemana Kiku aru?" tanya Yao. Sekilas kecemasan terlihat di wajahnya. Adik angkatnya itu memang tak biasanya datang terlambat seperti ini.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menghubungi mereka." Alfred mengambil handphone dari sakunya, hendak menelepon.

Tapi hal itu tak perlu lagi dilakukannya. Ketiga orang yang mereka tunggu mendadak memasuki ruangan dengan buru-buru.

"Ma..maaf kami terlambat vee~" kata Feliciano dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Heartless itu ada banyak sekali…hh…hh… Mereka menakutkan…hh…banyak…"

"Hei, duduklah dulu dan ceritakan perlahan!" kata Alfred pada Feliciano. Lalu ia menoleh pada Kiku. "Oh ya, Kiku…kenapa kau datang terlambat?"

"Saya bertemu dengan Ludwig-san dan Feliciano-san di tengah jalan," sahut Kiku.

Ketiga orang itu segera meraih kursi. Feliciano dan Ludwig kebetulan meraih kursi yang sama sehingga mereka pun terlibat perebutan kecil.

"Heartless yang muncul ternyata tak hanya satu," lanjut Kiku.

"Mustahil…" kata Francis. "Heartless selalu muncul satu persatu. Tak pernah berkelompok."

"Ta…tapi tadi ada banyak sekali vee~" Feliciano akhirnya terpaksa mengalah dari perebutan kursi dan meraih kursi di sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

"Benar. Mulanya Heartless yang datang memang hanya satu. Setelah itu mendadak yang lainnya muncul bersamaan," kata Ludwig. "Mereka juga tampak lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Wujudnya seperti burung dengan sayap."

"Berarti cocok dengan apa yang harus kita bahas sekarang ya… mutasi Heartless," kata Alfred.

"Mutasi?" tanya Ivan.

"Ya. Perubahan dari Heartless. Sama seperti virus penyakit yang bisa bermutasi, menjadikannya lebih kuat dan lebih berbahaya. Ternyata Heartles juga bisa melakukannya," jawab Alfred.

"Tapi apa penyebabnya? Kenapa mereka bisa berubah begitu?" tanya Francis.

"Hm…itulah yang belum kita ketahui," sahut Alfred. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kita adalah hero. Kita pasti bisa menghadapi mereka, mau bermutasi seperti apapun mereka. Mereka tak ada apa-apanya dibanding kita."

Oke… sepertinya pertemuan ini tak akan berlangsung lama…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nama Heartless saya ambil dari Kingdom Hearts (sebenarnya tanpa sengaja sih… karena ingatnya itu -_- )**_

_**Konsepnya memang mirip Bleach**_

_**Trus… jurus Arthur di sini ada yang saya ambil dari game Ragnarok Online**_

**The Guardians**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers** **© Hidekaz Himaruya**

Kesimpulannya hanya satu. The Guardians harus bisa mempelajari perubahan Heartless ini sambil tetap menjalankan tugas melenyapkan mereka. Pertemuan dibubarkan setelah pembicaraan melenceng dari topik.

Arthur dan Francis bertengkar hebat. Yao dan Kiku makan mie ayam yang dipesan Nesia dari tukang mie yang lewat di depan gedung pertemuan (malam-malam masih saja ada yang berjualan mie ayam?). Setelah bertengkar, Francis pergi untuk…mandi sebagai kewajiban untuk menjaga tubuhnya yang indah –menurutnya. Arthur pun berdebat dengan Alfred yang asyik makan burger sambil mengoceh tak jelas. Ludwig menutup telinganya, siap untuk membentak kapan saja. Feliciano membuat pasta di pojok ruangan sambil bersuara aneh (?). Dan Ivan mengamati mereka semua dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Aah…begitulah. Jam pun menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan Nesia masuk ke ruangan, mengatakan bahwa gedung akan ditutup karena seluruh karyawan telah pulang. Mereka segera keluar sebelum pintu dikunci rapat dan mereka harus bermalam di dalamnya.

Feliciano kembali ke hotel bersama Ludwig sambil terus berdekatan manja pada pria Jerman itu. Alfred kembali ke hotel dengan helikopternya yang diparkir di atas gedung (Hei kalau dia naik helikopter, kenapa tadi ia terlambat?). Ivan…tak ada yang melihat bagaimana ia pulang. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah hilang. Francis…sepertinya ia satu-satunya anggota yang sial karena ia belum keluar dari kamar mandi hingga pintu keluar dikunci oleh petugas. Oke, terpaksa ia bermalam di dalam sana. Yao mampir ke rumah Nesia karena tetangga Nesia ada yang sedang sakit parah. Sedangkan Arthur tengah berjalan bersama Kiku.

"Maaf aku tak tahu tentang Heartless tadi," kata Arthur. "Kalau tahu kalian diserang, aku pasti akan mengajak yang lain untuk ke sana."

"Tidak apa-apa Arthur-san," sahut Kiku. "Mereka tidak terlalu kuat."

"Hm… Tapi Alfred benar. Heartless itu semakin lama semakin tak terduga. Sebulan lalu mereka masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya berwujud seukuran manusia biasa, tanpa sayap dan muncul satu persatu dengan waktu yang sesuai dengan peringatan dari pusat. Tapi setelah itu memang aneh. Kadang mereka muncul lebih cepat atau lebih lambat dengan wujud tak terduga," kata Arthur.

Kiku mengangguk. "Kali ini mereka muncul dalam jumlah banyak," katanya.

"Aku kuatir ini adalah tanda bahwa Heartless juga bisa muncul dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari ini," kata Arthur lagi. "Kita benar-benar harus waspada."

"Pasti," sahut Kiku singkat.

Setelah itu Arthur pun terdiam. Mereka terus berjalan dalam kebisuan. Sesekali dilihatnya Kiku, tapi dengan cepat dipalingkannya wajahnya lagi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Arthur katakan. Tapi kata-kata itu tertahan… Keduanya terus membisu hingga mereka tiba di sebuah persimpangan jalan.

"Oke, sampai jumpa, Arthur-san!" kata Kiku. "Tempat saya menginap ke arah sana sedangkan tempat Anda menginap di arah depan sini bukan?"

"O…oh iya," sahut Arthur. Ia menoleh pada Kiku. "Hm..tapi jarang kita bisa berkumpul dan bertemu begini.. Biasanya kita selalu sibuk di negara masing-masing. Ng… kupikir… aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama…"

"Jangan sekarang Arthur-san. Ini sudah malam," jawab Kiku cepat.

"Ng… Tentu saja bukan sekarang! Maksudku besok. Kau baru pulang ke Jepang lusa bukan? Aku juga masih ingin berjalan-jalan di sini. Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan bersama? Sebentar saja, kalau kau tak sibuk," kata Arthur.

Kiku tersenyum. "Baiklah. Besok kita akan bertemu di sini pukul tiga sore," sahutnya.

"Oke, sampai besok ya!" kata Arthur senang.

"Sampai besok, Arthur-san!" sahut Kiku.

Setelah itu mereka pun berpisah di persimpangan jalan itu.

Langkah demi langkah Arthur lewati hingga Kiku tak tampak lagi. Lalu… "Yeeess!" Arthur pun berteriak kegirangan. Ia benar-benar senang mendengar kata-kata Kiku.

Dulu, sewaktu masih menjalani pelatihan menjadi anggota resmi The Guardians, mereka selalu bersama-sama. Keduanya adalah sahabat yang nyaris tak terpisahkan. Tapi setelah menjadi anggota resmi, ia dan Kiku kembali ke negaranya masing-masing dan jadi jarang bertemu. Apalagi bisa jalan-jalan bersenang-senang berdua…

Se…sebentar. Pelatihan? Anggota resmi? Apa maksudnya ini?

Ng… mari saya jelaskan lagi dari awal. Tersebutlah Heartles, makhluk yang muncul berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, terbentuk dari energi negatif manusia. Makhluk ini mengganggu ketentraman manusia dan sangat berbahaya. Untuk itu negara-negara besar sepakat untuk membuat organisasi rahasia. Dan dibentuklah The Guardians.

Setiap negara di dunia ini, kecil atau besar, diperbolehkan mengirim satu wakilnya untuk menjadi anggota. Mereka diberi pelatihan oleh para atasan. Ada juga yang telah mempunyai kekuatan unik sejak lahirnya seperti Yao. Organisasi tinggal mengarahkan dan membimbingnya agar dapat menggunakan kekuatan itu dengan baik.

Setelah lulus dari pelatihan, mereka semua resmi menjadi anggota. Dari semua anggota itu, beberapa orang berbakat menjalani pelatihan lagi. Orang-orang terpilih inilah yang menjadi ujung tombak organisasi, yang bertugas untuk membasmi para Heartless. Mereka adalah Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Yao, Ivan, Ludwig, Feliciano dan Francis. Sementara itu Nesia, dan banyak orang lainnya termasuk Romano, saudara dari Feliciano ada di posisi anggota biasa. Tugas mereka…seperti yang pernah kita bahas, mereka mensupport anggota inti The Guardians seperti Nesia yang saat ini mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk pertemuan mereka.

Di luar pertemuan, memang anggota The Guardians jarang bertemu. Mereka akan sibuk di negara masing-masing. Kalaupun bertemu, pasti dalam sebuah misi besar dan pastinya tak akan sempat bersenang-senang.

Karena itu Arthur sangat senang mendapat kesempata langka seperti ini. Siapapun yang merencanakan pertemuan bodoh ini, Arthur sangat berterima kasih sekali padanya karena walau ia sempat marah-marah, ia bisa bersama-sama dengan sahabatnya lagi.

Dengan riang Arthur pun melangkahkan kaki kembali ke hotel, tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Ia ingin segera tidur dan langsung tiba di hari esok dengan gembira.

Dan…

'Pip pip pi…'

Handphone milik Arthur berbunyi.

"Sial, tidurnya harus ditunda dulu nih!" gerutunya. Ia meraih handphonenya. Seperti yang ia duga, pusat mengirimkan pesan padanya. Heartles akan segera datang.

Setiap anggota The Guardians memiliki ringtone khusus di handphonenya jika mendapat pesan dari pusat. Mereka juga dilengkapi GPS, karena itu para pengamat Heartless bisa mengirimkan pesan berupa kapan dan dimana tepatnya Heartless akan muncul dan mengirimkannya pada orang terdekat. Pengamat itu membaca kemunculan Heartless dari banyaknya aura negatif yang berkumpul.

"Akan kuselesaikan secepatnya deh!" Arthur menyimpan handphonenya dan meraih sebuah tongkat dari balik jaketnya. Tongkat itu mirip tongkat pesulap,seukuran lengannya, berwarna perak dengan ukiran di sekelilingnya. Arthur pun siap menanti kedatangan sang Heartless.

Tak lama kemudian asap hitam berkumpul di dekatnya. Dan Heartless berwujud harimau mengaum dengan ganasnya.

"Lagi-lagi bentuk aneh," kata Arthur. "Tapi sudahlah, aku akan membereskanmu sekarang juga!"

Ia mengangkat tongkatnya. Heartless itu melihatnya dan maju menerjang.

"Ice Wall!" Arthur berseru kencang.

Tiba-tiba muncullah tembok es yang mengelilingi makhluk itu, membuat gerakannya terhenti dan tak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Thunder Rain!" Arthur berseru lagi. Kali ini petir-petir turun dari udara dan menghujani sang Heartless. Terdengar suara auman yang keras dan Heartless itu lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Beres!" kata Arthur senang.

Ia hendak menyimpan tongkatnya, tapi ia terhenti. Aura jahat di sekitarnya muncul lagi dalam jumlah banyak!

"…sepertinya belum…"

Heartless demi Heartless berwujud harimau bermunculan di hadapan Arthur.

"Ck…lihat saja Heartless-Heartless sialan!" gerutu arthur. "Akan kukirim kalian ke neraka!"

Kawanan Heartless itu menyerang. Arthur segera menggunakan sihir pertahanan dan menciptakan barrier di sekelilingnya. Ia membisikkan mantera lagi dan mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Earth Spike!" serunya.

Tiba-tiba tanah yang dipijak oleh para Heartless itu terangkat secara acak dan berubah menjadi batu keras yang tajam. Beberapa dari mereka melompat menghindar. Dua dari mereka lenyap karena terkena bebatuan tajam.

"Fire ball!" Arthur kali ini menyerang dengan bola api. Beberapa Heartless lenyap terbakar disertai suara raungan yang keras.

Tak cukup untuk menumbangkan seluruh Heartless, Arthur melepaskan jurus lain. "Stone Cursed!"

Sedetik kemudian para Heartless itu tak bisa lagi bergerak. Tubuh mereka terasa kaku seperti batu.

"Serangan terakhir…" Arthur tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Black hole…"

Tak lama kemudian muncullah sesautu berwarna hitam berukuran kecil di tengah-tengah para Heartless itu.

Arthur berkonsentrasi penuh. Ia tak boleh salah dan harus menjaga kekuatannya…Karena tak lama kemudian Black hole itu menghisap seluruh Heartless yang ada, termasuk debu, dedaunan dan sampah di sekitar mereka. Semuanya lenyap, ditelan medan magnet yang sangat kuat. Black hole itu juga lenyap setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Huff..sepertinya kali ini benar-benar sudah beres!" kata Arthur sambil menyimpan tongkatnya. "Sudah lama juga aku tak bersenang-senang begini. Biasanya cukup satu atau dua serangan saja sudah selesai."

Ia pun kembali melangkah menuju hotel. "Sudahlah," pikirnya. "Yang penting sekarang…tidur dan siap menyambut hari esok~"

Ia berlalu dengan riang.

Sementara itu, tepat di langit…

Sebuah helikopter berputar-putar di tempat. Ada dua orang di dalamnya. Satu orang sang pengemudi helikopter dan seorang lagi…pria Amerika berkacamata…Alfred.

"Sepertinya sudah beres," gumam Alfred sambil melihat laptop di pangkuannya. "Kalau begitu, aman."

Alfred memerintahkan sang pengemudi untuk kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap. "Bodohnya aku, apa yang kupikirkan ya?" kata Alfred dalam hati lagi. "Seharusnya…aku tak perlu menguatirkannya seperti ini kan? Hahaha…"

Malam pun semakin larut. Esok yang penuh kejutan akan segera datang

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks untuk semua yang baca dan reviewnya. **_

_**Maaf, saya tidak berencana menetapkan pairing. Tapi mungkin akan ada banyak hints di fanfict ini (AsaKiku, USUK, dan kejutan lainnya) XD**_

_**Ok, langsung saja…**_

Tak ada hawa jahat yang terasa. Namun di ujung jalan sana tampak segumpal asap berkumpul.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita bermain game?" Tampak dua orang pemuda tengah bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari situ.

"Game? Di rumahmu lagi?" tanya seorang yang lain.

"Ya. Aku baru saja beli game baru lho! Dijamin seru deh! Monsternya seram-seram," jawab pemuda yang tadi.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Aku suka game yang menegangkan!" kata temannya yang tadi.

"Sippp! Ayo kita ke rumahku…"

Tiba-tiba asap itu bergerak, menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu yang bahkan tak sempat berteriak.

**The Guardians**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers** **© Hidekaz Himaruya**

Pukul tiga sore…

Matahari tampak bersinar terang di langit. Cuaca sangat cerah. Arthur berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Haa… tak ada halangan untuk rencananya kali ini. Segala urusan dibereskannya di pagi dan siang tadi. Sekarang ia bebas. Tak perlu menunggu lagi, Arthur segera pergi ke persimpangan itu.

"Hari ini sebaiknya aku mengajaknya kemana ya?" pikir Arthur. Semalaman ia membaca buku yang berisi tempat tujuan wisata di Indonesia. Tak hanya tujuan wisata di Jakarta dan sekitarnya, ia juga membaca buku tentang Bali, Nusa Tenggara, Sumatera. Hm… padahal waktu yang mereka miliki tak banyak sehingga tak mungkin mereka akan pergi sejauh itu ya?

Arthur pun sampai di persimpangan jalan kemarin. Kiku sudah menunggunya di sana. Ia tampak mengenakan pakaian santai. Baju dan jaket berwarna putih dengan celana jins biru. Arthur sendiri memakai kaos berwarna hijau dengan celana jins berwarna biru tua.

"Selamat sore, Arthur-san!" sapa Kiku.

"Selamat sore, Kiku!" sahut Arthur riang. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya yang terlalu cepat datang," kata Kiku. Kiku memang tak suka terlambat dan membuat orang lain menunggu. Karena itu ia selalu datang lebih awal. "Jadi akan kemana kita sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hm… semalaman aku membaca buku, tapi aku malah jadi bingung," jawab Arthur. "Kau sendiri ingin pergi kemana?"

"Saya terserah Arthur-san saja," jawab Kiku.

"Hei…itu bukan jawaban…"

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda berkacamata mengintip dari balik tiang listrik dengan tatapan aneh. Dengan ragu ia melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat, namun mundur lagi dengan cepat.

Lalu ia berbalik, kali ini tanpa ragu lagi, berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sejauh-jauhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke mall saja?" usul Arthur akhirnya. "Di kota ini ada banyak sekali mall yang bisa kita datangi. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan di sana." Arthur membuka peta kota Jakarta dan menemukan sebuah mall yang tak jauh dari sana sementara Kiku memperhatikannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke sini saja? Tempatnya dekat. Kita bisa jalan kaki ke sana!" kata Arthur pada Kiku.

"Hm…" Kiku tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, karena sudah ditentukan…. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Dengan cepat Arthur meraih tangan Kiku dan melangkah pergi dengan ceria.

…

Asap hitam itu tampak semakin tebal. Namun aneh. Tak ada hawa jahat sedikit pun dari padanya. Namun terdengar suara tawa kecil. Lalu tampaklah dua pasang mata berwarna putih terang di antara gumpalan asap itu.

"Be…ri…kan…."

"Khu…khu….khu….."

"Be…ri…kan…kami….."

"Cepat…sekarang juga…"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi"

"Hati…."

"Kami menginginkan hati manusia lebih lagi"

…

Pukul sembilan malam.

Arthur dan Kiku berjalan, hendak kembali ke hotel. Mereka telah pulang dari mall.

"Huaaahhh…ini hari yang menyenangkan!" Arthur melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya dan menengadah ke langit. "Sudah lama kita tak bersenang-senang bersama begini," katanya lagi.

"Ya," jawab Kiku dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Tampaknya ia juga sangat senang. Tapi Kiku memang selalu tak menunjukkan perasaannya terang-terangan.

"Sayang sekali besok kita harus kembali ke rumah," kata Arthur. Ia membayangkan akan kembali ke rumahnya di Inggris dan Kiku akan kembali ke Jepang. "Pasti akan sulit bertemu lagi nanti…"

"Kalau ada kesempatan, saya akan datang ke rumah Anda," kata Kiku.

"Hm…aku juga. Kalau ada kesempatan, aku akan datang ke rumahmu. Yaa…tapi itu kalau ada kesempatan. Belakangan ini Heartless semakin banyak saja. Kita selalu sibuk setiap hari.."

'pip pip pip…'

Mendadak terdengar suara di handphone mereka berdua.

Arthur dan Kiku saling pandang. Baru saja membicarakan Heartless, sekarang sudah ada panggilan dari pusat.

"Ia akan muncul tak jauh dari sini," kata Arthur setelah membaca pesan yang dikirimkan untuknya. "400meter ke arah utara. Hanya tinggal dua menit lagi."

"Eh?" mendengar kata-kata Arthur, Kiku malah terkejut. "Saya mendapat pesan, ia akan muncul 300meter di arah selatan… tiga menit lagi."

Mendengar kata-kata Kiku, Arthur juga terkejut. "Itu tak mungkin!" seru Arthur. "Heartless tak mungkin muncul di dua tempat berdekatan dalam waktu bersamaan!"

"Benar, ini aneh sekali. Biasanya mereka hanya muncul satu persatu… " kata Kiku. "Itu kalau biasanya… Arthur-san, mungkinkah ini adalah akibat dari mutasi Heartless itu?"

"…Kau benar.." jawab Arthur. "Sudahlah, tak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus bersiap. Hati-hatilah!" lanjutnya.

Kiku mengangguk.

Mereka berdua segera melesat, menuju ke arah kemunculan Heartless.

"Bukan cuma kemunculan dua Heartless yang aneh," pikir Arthur sambil terus berlari. "Sebelumnya, pusat tak pernah memberitahukan kemunculan Heartless secara mendadak begini…"

Tapi pusat tidak salah. Arthur mulai merasakan adanya aura jahat dari arah yang ia tuju. Tak hanya itu, Arthur juga merasakan aura jahat dari arah yang dituju Kiku.

"Cih…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" gerutu Arthur

Aura jahat itu semakin jelas. Asap hitam pun muncul dan berkumpul di satu titik. Arthur mengambil tongkat peraknya dan bersiap-siap. Sesosok Heartless dengan wujud seperti anjing dengan tiga kepala muncul.

"Fire Ball!" Tanpa menunggu lagi Arthur segera menyerang sosok itu dengan bola api.

Namun sang Heartless menghindar dengan cepat. Ia menyerang dengan ganas menggunakan kakinya.

Arthur menghindar. Tapi Heartless itu langsung melesat begitu saja. Dengan satu serangan Arthur terhempas ke tanah.

"Sial…" gerutu Arthur dalam hatinya. "Kenapa ia bisa secepat itu?"

Arthur buru-buru bangkit. Heartless itu tak menunggu lama. Ia segera menyerang lagi ke arah Arthur.

"Fire Wall!" Arthur segera membuat tembok api di sekeliling Heartless itu.

Sesaat gerakan sang Heartless terhenti. Ia menatap Arthur dengan ketiga pasang mata putihnya yang bersinar-sinar.

"Bagus, kau tak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi" kata Arthur. Ia siap mengerahkan serangan berikutnya.

"Lemah…" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang berat.

Arthur terdiam. Hei? Siapa itu yang bicara?

"Kau…lemah!" kata suara itu lagi.

Perlahan aura jahat di sekeliling Arthur bertambah kuat.

"Ja..jangan-jangan…" Arthur menatap Heartless yang kini terkurung dalam dinding api yang dibuatnya. Aura jahat yang semakin kuat itu berasal darinya!

Perasaan buruk menghinggapi Arthur. Ia merasa harus menyelesaikan semua ini segera. "Fire ball!" Arthur pun melancarkan serangan bola api lagi ke arah sang Heartless.

Heartless itu menerima serangan dengan tenang. Ia tampak tak goyah sedikitpun terkena bola api itu.

"Lihat…" Suara itu terdengar lagi. "Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku…"

Keringat mengalir di wajah Arthur. Ia sadar sepenuhnya sekarang. Suara itu berasal dari Heartless di depannya Bukan hanya sekedar bicara, Heartless itu juga tampak membesar, seiring dengan bertambahnya aura jahat di sekelilingnya. Ia juga tak terganggu dengan tembok api yang mengelilinginya. Dengan mudah ia melompat tinggi, meloloskan diri dari tembok api Arthur.

"Sial..kenapa ada Heartless seperti ini!" kata Arthur dalam hati. "Heartless harusnya tak bisa bicara! Heartless harusnya tak sekuat ini… harusnya…" Aura jahat itu mulai menekannya. Sesaat Arthur merasa takut. Tapi ditepisnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh. "…tidak…aku tak boleh kalah darinya!" Arthur menggenggam erat tongkat di tangan kanannya. "Apapun yang terjadi aku harus mengalahkannya!"

"Frost Diver!" Arthur melancarkan serangan lagi. Kali ini ia menyerang dengan elemen es. Balok-balok es bermunculan dari tanah , menyerang sang Heartless.

Heartless itu melompat, menghindar. Tapi kakinya sempat terkena balok es. Dengan cepat es mulai merambat ke tubuh sang Heartless, membekukan kakinya.

Arthur tersenyum puas. "Kali ini…" katanya.

"Lemah…" Heartless itu berkata pelan. Tiba-tiba es yang membekukan kakinya hancur. Dalam sekejap ia sudah melesat ke sebelah Arthur dan menyerang dengan kakinya.

"Ck…" Arthur mundur dengan cepat.

Namun Heartless itu menggigit kuat kaki kirinya.

"Aaagghhh!" Arthur berteriak kesakitan. Heartless itu terus menggigit, seolah hendak menghancurkan kakinya.

"Berikan aku…" Dua kepala lain dari Heartles berwujud anjing berkepala tiga itu berbisik pelan. "Berikan aku hati…."

"Minggir kau!" Arthur berseru sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari gigitan sang Heartless. Tapi Heartless itu tak menyerah. Arthur segera mengangkat tongkatnya. "Explosion!" serunya.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah energi ledakan menyerang Heartless itu dan menimbulkan ledakan keras.

BLARRR!

Sang Heartless segera mundur. Tampak kaki kanan depannya hancur terkena ledakan itu. Tapi ia masih bisa berdiri dengan tenang dengan ketiga kaki yang tersisa, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Buru-buru Arthur bangkit berdiri sebelum sang Heartless menyerangnya lagi. Namun rasa sakit yang kuat menyerang kakinya.

"Uaaghh…" Arthur kembali terjatuh. Darah mengalir deras dari luka di kaki kirinya. "Sial… Heartless itu benar-benr harus segera dimusnahkan…" katanya dalam hati.

"Cepat…berikan padaku…" Heartless itu mulai mendekat lagi.

Arthur menarik nafas. Ya, ia tahu keadaannya saat ini. Luka di kakinya cukup parah. Ia tak akan bisa bertarung lebih lama lagi. "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi serangan terakhirku," katanya dalam hati.

Heartless itu mempercepat gerakannya. Ia maju menyerang. Arthur segera bangkit berdiri, tak peduli dengan sakit di kakinya. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantera.

Heartless itu sudah berada di sampingnya. Ia hendak menerjang Arthur dengan cakar di kakinya dan hendak menggigit dengan ganas lagi. Tapi…

"Huge eksplosion!" Arthur berseru kencang. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah energi ledakan besar meluncur ke arah sang Heartless, disusul dengan suara ledakan yang sangat keras.

DUAAAARRRR!

Kepala sang Heartless pun terkena sihir ledakan. Dengan segera Heartless itu lenyap.

"Hh…Hh… Sepertinya aku berhasil…" kata Arthur dengan nafas terengah-engah. Asap hitam yang membentuk Heartless itu sudah lenyap. Aura jahatnya pun sudah tak terasa lagi. "Sekarang aku harus ke tempat Kiku…"

Arthur berbalik. Akan tetapi ia langsung terjatuh. Darah masih mengalir deras dari kaki kirinya.

"Maaf…Kiku…" bisik Arthur sebelum ia memejamkan mata.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks untuk masukannya.**_

_**Maaf atas kekurangannya kemarin. Dan saya juga minta maaf karena tidak adanya pairing dalam fanfict ini. Kalaupun ada hints itu hanya akan sebatas persahabatan atau persaudaraan saja XD**_

_**Something trouble with my mind. Semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan…**_

**The Guardians**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers** **© Hidekaz Himaruya**

Malam itu tampak tenang. Ya, begitulah di mata seorang pria Italia yang selalu tampak ceria. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke hotel bersama sahabat yang sangat disayanginya. Seperti Kiku dan Arthur, mereka ingin menghabiskan malam terakhir mereka di Indonesia bersama-sama sebelum besok kembali lagi ke negara mereka. Seharian mereka bepergian mengelilingi kota Jakarta. Malam pun tiba. Mau tak mau mereka harus mengakhiri acara jalan-jalan mereka.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" Feliciano menempel pada sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum kembali ke hotel? Aku lapar nih~"

Ludwig memandang Feliciano dengan heran. "Bukannya tadi dia sudah makan ya?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ia ingat sejak tadi Feliciano terus saja mampir di tempat penjualan makanan dan minuman. Katanya ingin mencoba makanan khas Indonesia. Tapi… semua itu tampaknya masih kurang bagi Feliciano.

"Aku ingin makan pasta~" kata Feliciano. Ah, tentu saja!Ia tak akan kenyang jika belum makan pasta. "Kata Nesia-chan di dekat sini ada restoran pasta yang enak~" kata Feliciano lagi.

"Ah, sudah besok saja!" tolak Ludwig.

"Tapi aku ingin makan sekarang, vee~" pinta Feliciano. "Besok sore kita sudah kembali ke negara kita. Ayolah, Ludwig~ Kita makan pasta sekarang~"

"Tidak," jawab Ludwig.

"Ayo!" jawab Feliciano lagi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak."

DUARRRR!

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara ledakan. Jaraknya tampak tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Spontan keduanya menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"A…apa itu?" tanya Feliciano. Ia jadi takut. Suara ledakan apa itu? Bom? Siapa pelakunya?

"Ini…" Ludwig langsung terdiam. Tekanan yang cukup besar mendadak menghimpitnya. Ia merasakan aura jahat yang sangat besar dari arah suara ledakan itu.

"Ja…jangan-jangan itu Heartless, vee!" seru Feliciano. "Ludwig, jangan-jangan itu Heartless! Kita harus ke sana, vee! Kita harus membereskannya!"

"Eh?" Ludwig menatap Feliciano dengan heran. Aura jahat itu begitu kuat dan besar hingga membuatnya merasa sedikit tertekan. Tapi kenapa Feliciano tampak tak terpengaruh?

"Kita harus ke sana!" Feliciano siap berlari. Tapi Ludwig menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Ludwig. "Tak ada pemberitahuan dari pusat. Itu berarti sudah ada yang membereskannya."

"Tapi tapi tak biasanya ada ledakan seperti itu vee! Itu pasti Heartless yang kuat dan berbahaya. Kita harus ke sana!" sahut Feliciano.

"Benar juga," pikir Ludwig. "Tidak biasanya juga aura Heartless itu sampai sekuat ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu di sana? Aku harus ke sana. Tapi…" Ludwig melirik ke arah Feliciano. "…kalau orang ini ikut, entah apa yang akan terjadi."

"Cepat Ludwig! Kita harus ke sana! Kita harus membantu teman kita!" kata Feliciano, membubarkan semua pemikiran Ludwig.

Ludwig tersentak. Ya, ia tahu mereka tak punya waktu banyak. Ia harus segera memutuskan. "Ah iya, aku akan ke sana. Tapi kau tunggu di sini saja," kata Ludwig akhirnya.

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Feliciano.

Ludwig pun menatapnya kesal. "Kalau ada kamu, semua akan berantakan tahu!" katanya dalam hati. Tapi kata-kata itu tak diucapkannya karena melihat mata sahabatnya itu yang tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Tidak tidak! Kita berdua harus ke sana sekarang! Berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri. Bertiga apalagi! Ayo, Ludwig!" Tanpa mempedulikan Ludwig, Feliciano pun segera berlari menuju arah suara ledakan tadi!

"Hoi, tunggu!" Ludwig ingin mencegahnya.

Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja. Pria Italia itu malah berlari semakin kencang, meninggalkan Ludwig yang hanya bisa pasrah.

"Oi tunggu, Feliciano!" Ludwig pun segera mengejarnya.

…

Terdengar suara pedang yang saling beradu. Kiku tampak tenang menghadapi Heartless di depannya.

Heartless itu berwujud seperti manusia, mirip dengan Heartless yang biasa muncul selama ini. Namun yang aneh adalah, Heartless kali ini membawa pedang berwarna hitam sebagai senjata.

"Aneh. Heartless biasanya tidak memiliki senjata," kata Kiku dalam hati. "Tapi memang mungkin saja terjadi, mengingat keanehan pada Heartless yang terjadi belakangan ini."

Mata putih Heartless itu bersinar terang di tengah remangnya malam. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. Dengan gerakan mendadak dan cepat ia menyerang dengan pedangnya secara beruntun. Namun dengan mudah Kiku dapat menangkisnya. Heartless itu pun mulai terlihat terdesak. Kiku pun mempercepat gerakannya, menyerang Heartless itu…

Crasshh…

Berhasil. Serangan Kiku melukai sosok hitam itu. Heartless itu mundur. Tapi dengan segera ia maju lagi menyerang, seolah serangan Kiku tadi tak berdampak apapun padanya. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya kuat-kuat.

Melihat itu, Kiku segera menghindar. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura jahat yang sangat besar.

Kiku menoleh ke belakang. "Tekanan ini…" katanya dalam hati. "…dari arah Arthur-san!"

"Kau lihat kemana?" Mendadak terdengar suara yang berat.

Kiku menoleh. Heartless itu sudah di depannya. Dengan tersenyum jahat sang Heartless menyerang menggunakan pedangnya. Kiku segera menangkis serangan itu. Heartless itu tak berhenti. Ia terus menyerang, berusaha menjatuhkan Kiku.

"Sebaiknya kau tak meremehkanku." Suara tadi terdengar lagi.

"Mustahil…" kata Kiku dalam hati. "Apakah suara itu… dari Heartless ini?"

DUAARRR!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan dari arah utara. Kiku menoleh lagi. "Arthur-san…" katanya dalam hati.

Melihat Kiku tampak lengah, sang Heartless tersenyum lagi. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat ke arah samping. Beruntung Kiku segera menyadarinya. Ia menghindar, lalu maju menyerang. Monster itu tertawa dan maju, menghadapi serangan Kiku.

Kembali terdengar suara pedang yang saling beradu. Keduanya tak mau mundur dan saling mendesak, berusaha menjatuhkan lawan di depannya.

"Berikan aku…" Heartless itu tersenyum. "Berikan aku lagi…"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kiku.

"Berikan aku hati…"

Asap hitam mulai berkumpul di sekitar Heartless itu.

…

"Aru?" Yao menoleh ke bawah, tampak terkejut. Baru saja sesuatu terjatuh dari sakunya.

Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke hotelnya. Tadi ia meneruskan pengobatan di rumah tetangga Nesia. Penyakit tetangganya ternyata cukup parah. Semalam Yao belum berhasil menyembuhkan orang itu. Karena itu tadi Yao datang lagi untuk menyelesaikannya. Yah, akhirnya orang itu sembuh. Sekarang Yao merasa lelah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke hotel. Dan saat itulah sesuatu terjatuh begitu saja.

Yao berlutut, memungut benda yang terjatuh itu. Benda itu adalah sebuah gantungan kunci Hello Kitty dengan kostum gothic. Kemarin Kiku memberikannya saat mereka bertemu. Kiku tahu bahwa Yao sangat menyukai Hello Kitty. Karena itu Kiku sering memberikan produk dari Hello Kity padanya.

"Aiyaah…" Yao menghela nafas. "Kenapa perasanku tidak enak begini, aru?" Digenggamnya erat-erat gantungan kunci itu.

Kiku adalah adik angkat dari Yao. Sebelum Kiku tinggal di Jepang, ia tinggal bersama Yao di Cina. Waktu itu Yao menemukan Kiku kecil di tengah hutan bambu, membawa sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'Tolong jaga anak ini' dengan tulisan Jepang. Yao pun membawa Kiku ke rumahnya dan mengangkatnya sebagai adik.

Hubungan mereka sangat dekat, benar-benar bagai saudara kandung. Mereka pun bisa saling merasakan. Jika salah satu dari mereka sedang ada masalah,satunya lagi pasti akan segera mengetahuinya.

"Tidak aru…" Yao menepis pemikiran buruknya. "Tidak mungkin. Ya, Kiku pasti baik-baik saja aru."

Dalam hati Yao sedikit menyesal telah membiarkan adiknya menjadi anggota The Guardians. Suatu hari Heartless menyerang rumah mereka. Yao melindungi Kiku dari serangan Heartless itu hingga punggungnya terluka parah. Beruntung, setelah itu salah satu dari The Guardians datang menolong. Kemudian ia menawarkan Yao untuk menjadi anggota mereka. Tiap negara diwakili oleh satu orang dan waktu itu Cina belum diwakilkan oleh siapapun.

Namun entah apa yang dipikirkan Kiku waktu itu. Setelah Yao bergabung, tiba-tiba saja Kiku pergi ke Jepang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Saat bertemu lagi, Kiku telah menjadi anggota The Guardians sebagai wakil dari Jepang.

Yao senang melihat adiknya telah mandiri. Tapi…

"Kenapa kau harus melibatkan dirimu dalam bahaya aru…" kata Yao. Lalu disimpannya gantungan kunci pemberian Kiku di sakunya kembali.

Sesaat kemudian handphone milik Yao berbunyi. Seseorang meneleponnya.

…

Serangan demi serangan terus dilancarkan oleh sang Heartless. Semakin lama semakin kuat dan cepat. Heartless itu menyerang ke kiri. Tiba-tiba Heartless itu sudah bergerak lagi dan menyerang dari arah depan. Namun Kiku menahan serangan-serangan itu dengan baik.

"Semua ini…tak akan mudah lagi…" Heartless itu berbicara lagi. Mendadak segumpal kabut hitam bergerak dari tangan kiri sang Heartless. Kabut itu pun mendadak memiliki wujud yang solid seperti pedang. Dengan cepat sang Heartless mengayunkan pedang keduanya itu.

Kiku segera menahan serangan itu.

Tanpa menarik pedang itu, sang Heartless mengayunkan pedang satunya lagi dengan cepat. Kiku pun memutuskan untuk mundur. Tapi terlambat. Pinggang kanannya sempat tertusuk.

"Ugh…" Kiku mundur, berusaha menjaga jarak dari sang Heartless. Ia menarik nafas, menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

Heartless itu tak memberi kesempatan. Ia menyerang lagi sambil tertawa.

DOR!

Terdengar suara tembakan. Langkah sang Heartless terhenti. Ia menoleh dengan tatapan tajam.

"Vee~ Jangan coba-coba menyerang teman kami!" seru Feliciano.

Di sampingnya, Ludwig tengah mengarahkan pistol ke arah sang Heartless.

"Ada dua orang lagi ya?" Heartless itu kembali angkat suara

"Ehhh? Heartless itu bicara?" Feliciano terkejut. Ia pu baru kali ini mendengar Heartless berbicara.

Ludwig juga tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi ia hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi membidik sang Heartless.

"Berikan aku… hati!" Heartless itu menyerang ke arah Ludwig dan Feliciano.

Melihat itu, Feliciano pun panik. "Vee~ Ludwig Ludwig! Ia menyerang ke arah sini! Ludwig, cepat tembak dia!" serunya.

"Aku tahu!" seru Ludwig. Ia menembak ke arah sang Heartless.

Tembakan itu mengenai sang Heartless. Tapi tampaknya ia tak terpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Dia tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun! Bagaimana ini veee?" Feliciano tambah panik.

"Ck…Diamlah!" seru Ludwig. Ia hendak menembak lagi.

"Cukup Ludwig-san…" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kiku.

Ludwig tak jadi menembak. Tubuh sang Heartless telah terbelah dua. Kiku menyerang dengan pedangnya dari arah samping saat Heartless itu lengah.

"Be…ri…kan…" Heartless itu sempat berbicara sebelum tubuhnya menghilang. "…aku…ha…ti…" Heartless itu pun lenyap sepenuhnya.

"Akhirnyaaaaa~ ia lenyap juga!" Feliciano berteriak senang. "Kiku memang hebat vee~"

"Ah tidak… Ini berkat bantuan Feliciano-san dan Ludwig-san," sahut Kiku. Ia menyarungkan pedangnya kembali.

"Kebetulan kami ke sini karena tadi mendengar ada ledakan," kata Ludwig.

Mendengar itu Kiku tersentak. Ia teringat dengan suara ledakan dari arah Utara tadi. "Arthur-san…" bisik Kiku. Setelah itu ia segera berbalik dan berlari ke arah Utara.

"Vee? Kiku, mau kemana?" Feliciano segera mengejarnya.

Ludwig tampak bingung. Tapi tanpa banyak berpikir lagi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Kenapa…kenapa saya tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Kiku dalam hati. "Arthur-san tak tampak juga sejak tadi…Dan Ledakan itu… Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

…

Asap hitam mulai berkumpul lagi.

Arthur, pria Inggris itu, masih tak sadarkan diri…terbaring di tengah jalan.

Sosok hitam baru pun muncul dari kumpulan asap itu… Heartless. Makhluk bermata putih itu menyeringai melihat Arthur yang terbaring,tak bergerak. Perlahan ia mendekat.

"Cukup sampai di situ!" Tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikannya.

Heartless itu menoleh. Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut kecoklatan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sang hero tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya sedikitpun!" kata pemuda itu.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**The Guardians**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers** **© Hidekaz Himaruya**

Sosok hitam berwujud seperti manusia itu terdiam. Beberapa langkah lagi ia akan meraih pemuda Inggris yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu. Tapi Alfred terus memandanginya, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan…" Perlahan Alfred mendekati sang Heartless. "Jangan dekati dia."

Heartless itu diam, tanpa suara. Ia membiarkan sang pemuda Amerika mendekatinya, hingga berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Alfred menoleh sebentar ke arah Arthur. "Maaf aku terlambat," bisiknya pelan. Lalu ia kembali menatap sang Heartless.

"Aku sudah melihat apa yang temanmu lakukan tadi pada temanku," kata Alfred.

Heartless itu hanya diam. Berbeda dengan Heartless yang tadi, ia tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana asalmu atau siapa yang menciptakanmu dan bagaimana kau dan teman-temanmu bisa ada di dunia ini," kata Alfred lagi. "Tapi dengar…berapa kalipun makhluk sepertimu muncul, aku sang Hero tak akan membiarkan kalian tetap hidup!"

Heartless itu hanya menyeringai. Lalu mendadak ia menyerang ke arah Alfred dengan pukulan. Dengan tenang Alfred berkelit ke samping. Diambilnya pistol dari sakunya dan ditembaknya kepala sang Heartless. Makhluk hitam itu langsung lenyap.

"Levelnya beda dengan yang tadi ya," kata Alfred dalam hati. Ia menyimpan pistolnya.

Namun mendadak aura jahat kembali muncul. Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam punggung Alfred. Alfred terjatuh. Tapi ia segera berbalik dan bangkit berdiri. Heartless…tak hanya satu…puluhan Heartless bermunculan di tempat itu!

"Uh…Mementingkan kuantitas daripada kualitas ya," kata Alfred. Ia bersiap untuk menembak lagi. "Tapi sudah kukatakan, seberapa banyakpun kalian muncul, sang Hero akan melenyapkan kalian semua."

Kawanan Heartless itu mulai menyerang. Mereka berwujud seperti manusia, tanpa senjata. Kelihatannya mereka lemah. Tapi Alfred tetap berhati-hati. Satu-persatu Heartless lenyap dengan tembakan tepat di kepala. Hanya saja aura jahat yang muncul terus bertambah. Satu Heartless lenyap, satunya lagi akan muncul, seolah tak ada habisnya.

…

"Nesia! Nesia! Keadaan darurat!" Seorang anak laki-laki berumur belasan tahun mendadak menelepon.

"Uuh, Peter? Ada apa malam-malam begini? Aku baru saja mau tidur nih!" keluh Nesia.

Baru saja ia pulang setelah seharian di rumah tetangganya. Belum setengah jam Yao pulang setelah tetangganya sembuh… Kini Nesia ingin langsung tidur. Sejak pagi ia sibuk dan ia merasa lelah. Saat telah berbaring dan hendak menarik selimut, mendadak handphonenya berbunyi. Dari pusat.

"Nesia, cepat beritahu polisi di kotamu untuk mengamankan wilayahmu! Heartless dalam jumlah banyak telah muncul. Dan tadi ada ledakan keras!" kata anak yang bernama Peter, yang menelepon Nesia itu.

"Eh? Heartless? Ledakan?" Nesia terkejut. "Bukannya Heartless itu bisa dibereskan dengan mudah?"

"Ini beda! Mendadak Heartless muncul dengan aneh. Cepat, amankan wilayahmu sekarang juga! Detailnya akan kukirim lewat email. Jangan sampai ada warga sipil berkeliaran di sana!" sahut Peter.

"Ba…baiklah!" jawab Nesia. Buru-buru ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih laptop di meja. Nesia menyalakannya, membuka email dari Peter dan segera menelepon pihak keamanan untuk menjaga daerah sekitar kemunculan Heartless.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nesia dalam hati.

Setahunya, Heartless hanyalah monster biasa. Memang, orang biasa akan sulit melawan monster itu. Karena itulah The Guardians dibentuk, untuk menjaga dunia ini dari serangan mereka. Tapi selama ini Heartless jarang muncul. Kemunculannya pun dengan mudah terdeteksi dan The Guardians akan membereskannya dalam sekejap. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

Nesia tak ingin berpusing ria sendiri lagi. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan melangkah ke luar rumah.

…

Alfred terus menembaki para Heartless itu. Namun sebanyak apapun mereka terbunuh, terus saja ada Heartless yang muncul.

Alfred tak tenang. Ia tahu ia harus menyerang dan melenyapkan mereka. Namun jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan Arthur masih belum sadar juga. Alfred tak ingin Heartless itu menyerang Arthur. Ia berusaha untuk selalu berada di dekat Arthur agar bisa menjaga temannya itu. Tapi sampai kapan?

"Arthur-san!" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dari arah Selatan, disusul dengan dua orang lainnya.

Alfred menoleh dan tampak lega. "Hei!" sapanya. Itu Kiku, Feliciano dan Ludwig.

"Alfred-san, kenapa Anda di sini?" Kiku tampak heran melihat pemuda Amerika itu.

"Aku adalah Hero. Jadi wajar aku datang di saat begini kan?" sahut Alfred. Tak ada yang tahu kalau sejak awal ia sudah mengetahui dimana mereka dan apa yang terjadi dengan cara melihat gerakan mereka melalui GPS. Ng… diam-diam Alfred memang memakainya, demi kepentingan pribadi…

Alfred berbalik lagi dan berkonsentrasi menembaki para Heartless yang masih terus berupaya menyerangnya. "Tolong jaga Arthur ya!" sahutnya lagi.

Kiku menoleh ke arah jalanan, tepat di sebelah Alfred. Arthur terbaring di sana, tak bergerak, dengan luka parah di kakinya.

"Arthur-san!" Kiku segera mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Vee… Arthur!" Felicino juga mendekati Arthur.

"Kalian bawa Arthur menjauh dari sini," kata Ludwig. Ia mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya.

"Vee? Ludwig mau menyerang Heartless-Heartless itu?" tanya Feliciano.

"Aku sendiri saja sudah cukup," kata Alfred.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berdua akan lebih cepat," jawab Ludwig. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Feliciano. "Cepat, bawa Arthur ke tempat yang aman! Lalu teleponlah Yao agar ia ke sini secepatnya!"

"Ba…baik!" Feliciano mengangguk, lalu mendekati Kiku dan Arthur. "Ayo Kiku, kita harus menjauhkan Arthur dari sini," katanya.

"Ya" sahut Kiku. Mereka bedua mengangkat Arthur perlahan, menjauhi tempat pertarungan.

"Sepertinya di sini aman" kata Kiku setelah mereka cukup jauh dari kawanan Heartless tadi.

"Iya… Semoga Alfred dan Ludwig cepat mengalahkan mereka. Mengerikan sekali vee…" sahut Feliciano. Mereka membaringkan Arthur lagi di jalan.

Kiku duduk di sebelah Arthur. Ia melepas jaket dan mengikatkannya di kaki Arthur, berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir.

Feliciano terdiam cemas melihatnya. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. Cepat-cepat ia meraih handphonenya.

…

Jantung Yao berdebar kencang saat mendengar suara handphonenya. Bukan dari pusat. Suara ringtonenya menunjukkan itu bukan dari mereka. Dengan sedikit gemetar diraihnya handphone miliknya. Gantungan handphone pandanya bergoyang saat ia mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinganya.

"Ni hao…" sahut Yao.

"Yao, bisakah kau secepatnya ke sini?" Terdengar suara Feliciano. Ia terdengar sangat panik. "Darahnya banyak sekali…Kalau kau tidak cepat datang…"

Yao terpaku saking kagetnya. Apakah firasatnya menjadi kenyataan?

"Biar saya yang bicara, Feliciano-kun!" Setelah itu terdengar suara orang lain.

Yao mengenali suara itu. Kiku…

"Maaf Yao-san!" Kali ini suara Kiku terdengar jelas di speaker handphone. Sepertinya ia telah mengambil alih handphone Feliciano. "Bisakah Anda datang ke sini sekarang? Arthur-san terluka karena serangan Heartless. Kami berada di…" Kiku pun menjelaskan posisi mereka sekarang.

Mendengar itu Yao menarik nafas. Arthur, bukan Kiku. Tapi tetap saja Arthur adalah temannya. Ia harus ke sana.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku tak jauh dari tempat kalian aru. Aku akan segera ke sana aru," jawab Yao kemudian.

"Kau harus cepat!" Feliciano merebut lagi handphonenya dari tangan Kiku. "Kalau tidak nanti…"

"Iya..iya aru" sahut Yao lagi. Ia segera memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum telinganya sakit mendengar kepanikan pemuda Italia itu.

Yao menarik nafas lagi. "Aku terlalu cemas aru," katanya pelan. Kemudian ia berlari mencari tukang ojek terdekat untuk bisa secepatnya mengantarnya ke tempat mereka berada.

…

Kiku menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. "Untuk sementara beres," katanya.

"Ba..bagaimana vee? Apa Arthur baik-baik saja?" tanya Feliciano.

"Pendarahannya sudah berhenti. Semoga ia baik-baik saja," jawab Kiku.

"Vee…syukurlah. Yao juga tak jauh dari sini, pasti ia akan segera sampai," kata Feliciano.

Kiku mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia mengalihakan perhatiannya dari Feliciano, menatap wajah Arthur yang tampak pucat. "Kalau saja saya bisa lebih cepat mengalahkan Heartless tadi…" katanya dalam hati.

Kiku merasa bersalah. Kalau saja ia bisa lebih cepat mengalahkan Heartless tadi, mungkin ia bisa menolong Arthur. Mungkin Arthur tak perlu terluka. "Saya terlalu lengah…" pikirnya lagi. "Harusnya semua ini tak perlu terjadi…"

"Vee!" Tiba-tiba saja Feliciano berteriak ketakutan.

Kiku mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Feliciano menunjuk ke samping. Sesosok Heartless berwujud manusia dengan cakar tajam di tangannya berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Heartless! Ada Heartless ke sini vee!" seru Feliciano.

"Tenang Feliciano-kun!" sahut Kiku. Ia membuka telapak tangan kanannya. Sekejap kemudian pedang miliknya muncul di tangannya (oke, ini sedikit menjawab keanehan bagaimana Kiku membawa pedang sementara ia baru saja selesai berjalan-jalan di dalam mall)

"Berikan…" Heartless itu bicara!

"Ve…" Feliciano ketakutan. "Ia tampak berbahaya…"

"Tenang saja." Kiku segera bangkit berdiri. Sesaat ia tampak limbung. Tapi ia segera maju, menyerang sang Heartles.

"Kiku…" Feliciano menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Tolong jaga Arthur-san!" seru Kiku.

"Vee…iya…" jawab Feliciano.

Sang Heartless itu tersenyum senang. "…hati…." Katanya sambil mengayunkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

…

"Sudah saatnya"

"Benar…ini sudah saatnya…"

"Kita…"

"Heartless yang terpilih"

"Kita harus mencari lagi untuk teman-teman kita…"

"Agar mereka sama seperti kita.."

"…hati…"

"Kami menginginkan hati…"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
